


Seas and skies

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of fluff and friends spending time with each other, And a small smooch at the end, M/M, Roll Cake makes a brief cameo, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ship Request: Pancake/PeppermintPancake and Peppermint have a fun little playdate. It ends very well.(For cookie-creature on tumblr!)





	Seas and skies

**Author's Note:**

> These two are actually really cute like geez

Pancake Cookie was incredibly excited today. He had a great playdate planned today. He did end up waking up a bit earlier than planned. The sun had yet to reappear in the sky, and most cookies were still sleeping.

Silently creeping out of his bed, he tiptoes along the wooden floors. They had a tendency to creak, and he didn't want to risk waking up his brother. He reached for the door knob to his room, confident that he hadn't made any noise.

The door swings open, revealing Roll Cake.

"And what are you doing up?" he asks, goggles still on his face. Oil is smeared across his cheek, soot on his hand, making him look more intimidating than usual. Pancake is unfazed, as usual.

"I didn't expect you to hear me..." Roll Cake raises an eyebrow, and Pancake laughs. "I have a play date today, so I have to get ready! Its not like I was gonna sneak out for acorn jellies again."

"I hope so," Roll Cake removes his goggles, and squints at Pancake. "But its early, way too early."

"Hmph. At least I got sleep," Pancake crosses his arms, puffing his cheeks. "You've been up from since I went to bed, haven't you? You need to get some sleep!" he attempts to push Roll Cake out of the room, but he doesn't budge.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to sleep. Only if you let me help you get ready, okay?" he offers, and Pancake jumps with glee, nodding his head frantically.

* * *

"So, tell me about this friend of yours." Roll Cake starts, scrubbing Pancake's hair with shampoo. "What's his name...Peppermint." he turns on the water to wash out the bubbles.

"You mean Pep? Pep is awesome!" he enthuses, grinning. "He has a big whale, and he likes the sea! He's my best friend!" Pancake says happily, and Roll Cake can't help but laugh as he helps him towel his hair.

"Oh really?" he asks, and Pancake nods with fervor as they make their way back to Pancake's room.

"Yeah! He's kinda scared of you though. Says that your hammer looks dangerous." he mumbles, and Roll Cake snorts, mumbling something about scaredy-cookies.

"It is. At least for you two. Anyways, what are you gonna wear today?" he opens Pancake's closet and sighs at the multiple squirrel suits he has. He pulls one out. "How about this one?"

"Hmm...I dunno, maybe something a little like...this!" he pulls out an exact replica of the one Roll Cake is holding. Roll Cake sighs again, but fondly, and puts the other one away, leaning against the closet as Pancake jumps into the outfit effortlessly. He glances outside, and the sun is quite bright in the sky.

"You ready to leave?" he asks, and Pancake nods, twirling out the door and skipping outside.

"Bye big bro!" he says hurriedly, but manages to spare a glance back as Roll Cake waves.

* * *

Pancake finds a warm spot outside along the beach, staring at the sky. Peppermint didn't exactly specify a time for when he was going to come, but it was pretty early. He'd have some time to wait.

He decides to look at the clouds for a while, spotting a few that actually look like acorns. He yawns silently.

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken up too early..." he mumbles. "I don't think Peppermint would mind if I napped while I wait for him." he drifts off, eyes closing slowly as the warmth of the sand and the scent of the sea lulls him to sleep.

At some point, a shadow passes over the sky, and his eyes snap open to meet pale blue.

"Uwaah!" he flips over, sputtering. "You scared me, Pep!" he laughs a little and Peppermint smiles at him.

"That's okay. You ready to...have fun?" he asks, and Pancake nods, grabbing his hands. They're cold, but he doesn't mind. They both run to the water, but Pancake halts, making them both flop onto the sand.

"Sorry!" he helps him up. "I just don't like the water too much." he says, looking away. Peppermint almost seems shocked at such an idea, but he smiles softly and shrugs.

"That's okay. We can ride on my whale." he blows his shell loud, and a whale emerges, bright and blue and sparkling like the sea itself. He takes Pancake's hand and leads him on, patting the whale to get it to start moving.

It moves fast, and Pancake grips softly onto its back, slightly surprised and in awe at being so far out at sea. Water sprays from the hole on the whales head as Peppermint nudges him.

"Check this out." he says, he blows his shell again and two dolphins pop their heads from the water, chirping happily at the sight of their friend. Pancake can't help but lean off the side of the whale, hand outstretched to pet them, but they evade his grasp, almost teasing him into the water.

"Cool..." he says softly, and Peppermint nods.

"They're kind of mischievous, but its all in good fun." he says, putting his shell away. Pancake watches the waves, not so subtly scooting closer to Peppermint, leaning his head against him. He smiles softly, and Peppermint straightens up, a little surprised, but quickly relaxes.

The waves rock slowly, and for a moment, everything is simply at peace.

Until Pancake shivers, leaning off of Peppermint.

"Sorry, its kinda cold," he pulls on his hood, signature butter horns sticking up. "So I'm gonna get closer to the sun!" he gives no warning as he leaps off the whale's back, arms stretching outwards as he glides through the sky.

Peppermint stares up at him longingly, so he swoops down closer.

"That must feel nice, huh..." Peopermint mumbles, and Pancake nods.

"You wanna try it out for yourself?" he asks, and Peppermint laughs.

"I can't fly. Not like you." Pancake tilts his head, but has a better plan in store anyways.

"Well...I'll carry you!" he grins wide as he grabs Peppermint by his shirt collar and flies back up. The added weight is a bit of a hassle, but its more than welcome when he sees the smile come across Peppermint's face slowly.

"Its like...I'm seeing everything!" he exclaims, and Pancake hums in agreement. "This is so...!" he seems at a loss for words. He attempts to fly up higher, but he's starting to lose his momentum.

"Looks we've gotta head back. I don't want us to fall into the ocean." Pancake comments, and Peppermint nods in understanding.

* * *

Once they make it back to shore, the two of them find a nice shady spot to sit under. They're both exhausted, the walk from the beach draining what little energy they had left.

"Today was fun, right?" Pancake asks, and Peppermint nods.

"Of course! I really enjoyed myself. I hope you did too."

"Totally! I'm glad you had fun..." he looks at the sky, and the sun is lowering. "But I've gotta go back. Bro is gonna be upset if I don't come back home on time."

"I understand. My mothers wouldn't be too happy either if I came home late." he sighs, looking to the ground. "I guess this is goodbye for today then."

"Yeah. But we'll...we'll be able to see each other again soon right?" Pancake asks, and Peppermint smiles.

"Definitely. Well, uh..." he grips the ground nervously, and Pancake stares, face warm as he continues to look into Peppermint's eyes.

Peppermint leans forward first and plants a peck on Pancake's cheek. Its soft and quick, and a little cold, but Pancake doesn't mind. Not as his face heats up, not as his palms grow sweaty, and definitely not as he leans forward to return the favor.

He stands up and outstretches his arms, and Peppermint hugs him tightly.

"Later!" Pancake says, grinning bigger than he had all day.

"Same to you. Bye, Pancake." he gives one more quick hug before running off, prompting Pancake to head home too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
